If I Lose Myself
by WolfDreams14
Summary: "I've never really given much thought to love. All I've ever been focused on is finding a way to take back my home and bringing justice. Then he appeared, and my whole perspective started to change. He always seems to be where I am, either that or I'm literally wired to this boy. What scares me most is that I'm starting to feel things I've never felt before. Is that bad, or good?"
1. Chapter 1

A/N: _So this is going to be a better version of my other Chronicles Of Narnia fanfic because the last one was terrible in my opinion. I have a nice plot and everything (well, mostly) and I really want to share with you guys._

 _My writing has improved a lot and I think this is the longest chapter I've ever written. Yay!_

 _So please enjoy and just a reminder that criticism is allowed._

 _-x-x-c-x-x-_

Mother once said that hate was something that no one could achieve. That to hate one was to hate all, even himself. So I grew up with no hate in my heart because I believed in her words. But with each biting word and a crack of a whip, I found her words to hold some form of lie.

How could one not hate someone who took her kingdom? Who could not hate someone who took her family away from her in cold blood? To forgive someone who calls her names, that likes it when she cries? When all they've done is mark her mind, soul and body with scars that will never fade?

I try not to hate him, I really do. But those words he calls, well, they hold a ring of truth in my ears. Yes, I am ugly; who could love a girl with scars marring almost every inch of her torso and back? Yes, I am quiet; who could love a girl who can't speak for herself? And yes, I am weak; who could love a girl who thinks about ending her life everyday?

No one.

Tears stream down my cheeks as I lay in my bed, waiting for sleep take me, just like every other night. My heart clenches inside my chest, aching like a bone would on a cold winters day. And it's funny, because we haven't had a winter here in eleven years.

"Why are you crying, child?" The white lady asks, her cold hand brushing over my cheek, freezing the salty tears.

I sniff, wiping my cheeks. "It's nothing I can't handle, my lady."

She looks down at me with her black eyes, her gaze trailing over my form. I can't help the shiver that runs down my spine when she bends down to my level, her cool breath fanning over my face. "Is it my brother?"

My body stiffens, and I try not to let the shock show but I can't help it, and it makes the lady smirk. "Of course it is, who else would cause you such sorrow? Hmm? Well, my brother was never in touch with a woman's feelings, you can't blame him."

She stands, moving away from me. Her ghostly form floating around my room, her pale fingers running over my very few belongings. "You know, you remind me of a little boy I once knew. He betrayed his country - and family - for a few suger treats. A weak boy that one was. You may not be completely weak, child, but to allow your kingdom to suffer. Well," she scoffs, "I guess you weren't meant to rule."

My jaw clenches at her words, my brain fighting against them, but as each word sinks deeper into my subconscious I can't help but believe her.

A princess wouldn't lay in her bed with tears running down her cheeks. She would instead find a way to bring down Gerald's rule and take back what is rightfully hers with fire and blood. But this one wouldn't know where to start, and so I am left with here with nothing but a crown worth nothing.

"You're wrong," I find myself muttering. Her head snaps to me, her cool eyes flashing.

"What did you say?" She snaps, warning clear in her voice.

I close my eyes, taking a deep breath before I push myself up and out of bed, the covers falling to the floor in a heap. My heart is racing, but I keep my face stoic as I stare at her, focusing on my anger to fuel my words.

"I said, you're wrong," I retell, my voice hard. Her eyes narrow, a snarl on her pale features.

Her hand jerks out, catching me across the face before she takes me by my hair, pulling me to her. The cool breath that comes from her fans across my cheeks, causing goosebumps to raise on my skin. "Know your place, or I'll have your throat cut."

With that she throws me to the ground, her feet ghosting over the stone floor of my bedroom. Ice trails behind her, but as soon as it from it is gone, nothing but droplets of water.

My hands trace the grooves in the rock, the rough feeling lulling me into a sense of security. I always took solace in unique textures, whether it be rock or the softest of fabrics. If it intrigued me I'd run my hand over the surface, relishing in the feeling. It was the small pleasures in life that I desired.

Raising from my spot on the floor, I brush out my nightdress and went to resume my place in my sheets. My lip stings, possibly cut from the white lady's hand, but care not. Just as I was about to crawl back in a guard rushes in, his helmet no longer on his face.

"My lady, you must come with me," he huff out, taking my hand. He leads me out of my room, my feet padding against the cool rock. I struggle to keep up with his fast pace, having to jog to stay behind him. His grip is relentless, almost like a vice. It was no wonder that he would surely leave a bruise.

"Quickly," he whispers, turning a corner. The torches on the wall give us enough light to see two guards patrolling the hallway. The man pushes me behind him, but before he could draw his sword a black thing jumps through the carved window in the rock and takes down the two men, it's teeth ripping into the exposed flesh of their necks.

The black figure growls lowly, its head turning toward us, blue eyes glinting. _A Direwolf._ I slap a hand over my mouth to keep from screaming at the side of the blood, and because of the huge wolf.

"Princess Reanna, General Thorin," the wolf greets. His claws click against the floor as he moves toward us, his big form swaying from side to side. "I heard from one of my companions that you'd try and get her out of here tonight. I came to see for myself, and, well, I'm quite surprised." A deep grumble comes from the wolf's chest.

Was he laughing? Maybe.

"Apollo. Good to see again so soon. I need your help," General Thorin says, moving toward the large wolf. My mind is racing, trying to figure out how in the world General Thorin is on my side. He helped slaughter my father.

The two of them talk swiftly and quietly, to quite for me to follow along. The man that helped me before hands me a bag I did not see before. It's filled with unknown objects and before I can ask questions I am pushed along the corridor and through a secret passage in the wall that I didn't know about.

The pathway is dark and narrow and I can barely see in front of me. "Keep moving," the wolf says, his voice deep and gravely. "When we reach the end of the tunnel do not be frightened by the others, they are friends of mine from the guard."

I say nothing, my heartbeat loud in my ears as I put one foot in front of the other. Everything is so sudden and I nearly curse myself for being so weak. My mother didn't act like this when she was held at sword point. In fact, she looked fearless, even when the sword ripped through her chest.

My eyes water at the thought of my mother but I quickly take them back in, not even allowing myself to cry because right now I am escaping. Or at least I think I am. Holding the satchel tightly in my hands, I advance further.

Reaching the end, Apollo pushes on the rock, grunting. With one last push he knocks the rock out of place and gives way to the sight of two other wolves. One's fur is a sandy colour, like the sand beneath my feet as I step out into the outskirts of the kingdom. The other's fur is silver, it's back spotted with black, it's ears tipped dark.

 _Beautiful._

A horse whinnies nearby, fully tacked and ready to ride. An alarm sounds and the cries of men and clangs of swords could be heard over the perimeter walls.

"Come, we must make haste before the guards are sent after you," Apollo rushes, pushing me toward the dappled mare with his wet nose. When I reach the horse I am baffled by the sheer size of the wolf; he's nearly as big as the mare himself.

Ignoring my wondering mind, I secure the bag into the side of the horse before I pull myself atop of the mare, my feet secured in the stirrups. Taking a hold of the reins, I pull left. Turning the horse toward the opposite direction of the kingdom walls I give her a swift kick in the flank, spurring her forward into a gallop.

My hair whips around me, the wolves following a little ways behind. I can't even fathom the danger General Thorin had placed us in. If we were caught I could be beaten and I would have to kill the guard myself. I've done it before, and I would not do it again.

Listening the heavy sounds of the mare's breathing, I am lulled into a sense of security, my breath matching hers as we race across the desert dunes, kicking up a dust trail behind us with each hoof fall. My ears tune in on her, focusing on the sounds she make. Smoothing a hand over her side I can feel her chest expanding.

A smile spreads across my face and I am brought back to seeing my mother helping her sister give birth to a beautiful baby boy. Although I did not see the initial birth, I did see my newborn cousin. His tiny body covered in white plasma and I couldn't help the joyous tears running down my cheeks.

Even at the age of six I was well aware of the wonders of this world and it fascinated me how we came to be. That a woman would carry a child for eleven months then go through hours of labor just to bring her child into this world. At the end she would still kiss it and care for it despite all the things she went through. She would watch into grow. It would make mistakes, but their mother would there to pick it up and give reassuring words. Their eyes would look curiously at things, question it, their hands running over the object.

Doors to another world.

Shaking my head of such thought I think about my mother in return. She may not have been here for my initial growth, I would suspect that she would've helped me through many of my problems. I bet life would've been different if Markus didn't invade that day.

I remember it clearly; the blood and smoke. Debris littered the floor from the rocks catapulted toward our castle. Fire's were set ablaze onto our town's people, their screams and cries adding onto horror. Our flag was burnt and casted away into the streets.

My father was forced to his knees, bent forward on the slicing block, his head and neck exposed for the sword held by Markus. On his face a malicious smile spread across his lips. With a stroke of his sword, the metal slices through and I am reversed to tears and screams. My mother holds me, water rimming her eyes, but her face was stern, jaw clenched tightly.

I don't really know what happened to my siblings, but after what happened to my parents, and what with my upbringing, I thought it safe to assume that they were no longer here. My hope for them has all but diminished, but some part still longs for their return. Hopefully they're happy, wherever they may be.

When we were finally far away from the kingdom that I could no longer see or hear the battle I slowed the mare down. Her legs shuddered beneath her and I deemed it fit that I dismount, allowing her to walk without all my weight.

Digging through the bag that General Thorin gave me, I pulled out a cloak and a pair of leggings and a thin, billowing shirt. They were perfect for my trek through the desert and I couldn't help but smile as I pulled on the beige top. Lacing the black strings of my leggings, I secured the flats, tying the strings around my calf. I decided not to put the cloak on yet, relishing in the cool night air despite it's mugginess.

Throughout most of the night I walked until the sky started to grow lighter and lighter and soon the sun was peeking out over the horizons. I also discovered that the three Direwolves were, in fact, siblings. The sandy coloured wolf was named Aries, and the only girl, the silver one, was named Nahla.

"I love your name, it's very pretty," I tell her. The wolf's ears perk up, her eyes flashing with thanks and she walks with a sort of new hop in her step.

"Why thank you, my lady. I quite like your's as well," she acknowledges, turning her head up at me.

"If you want, all of you can call me Reanna, I don't care much for formality." My nose scrunches up in distaste. I always grew up with the words "my lady" or "your majesty" and I loathed it. I wanted something different and since I'm basically on the run I think I should start by having everyone call me by name.

"Well, I, personally, don't think it is very professional to be calling my superior by her real name. It's down right disrespectful," Aries says mockingly. He send me a toothy grin and I can't help but snort at his expression.

"Stop joking around, all of you. All of your yapping is giving me a headache," Apollo growls. I can't help the spike of fear that rushes through me at his tone. Wait, wolves get headaches? Interesting indeed.

We all follow Apollo's order, our mouths shut. The wind blew up some sand dunes and I couldn't help but stare in wonderment as the funnel twisted and turned up the sand. Around and around it went before the wind died down, the sand disappearing as if into thin air.

All was peaceful, well as peaceful as it could in the blistering heat of the desert - with the pounding of hooves and cries of men.

Wait, men? Hooves?

A bird overhead let's out a caw, circling overhead. Before I know it o am ushered to the dappled mare and I am scrambling onto the saddle, gripping the reins tightly in my hand. With a swift kick to the flank she takes off into a rapid sprint, letting out a snort.

The three wolf siblings follow closely behind, their paws moving so fast they're a blur. Even though I don't see the men, I can hear them, and they're not far off from where we are. The bird, or hawk, as I look closer on inspection, is still circling ahead. It signals where we are to others and I feel an overwhelming urge to shoot it with an arrow, but alas, I am weaponless.

Next time, I think ruefully.

I turn to look behind me, and how I wish I didn't because then I wouldn't feel so scared that we might be caught. Two men have finally caught up, and since we're at the top of a sand dune, I can see at least fifteen other riders not far behind, their black cloaks trailing behind them.

Just a man reaches out to grab me Nahla is quick to jump at the man, taking him down with her weight. Ignoring the horse, she only tears at the man who screams in agony. I shiver at her howl, her brothers letting out appreciative growls in response.

The next man takes out his sword, aiming at Aries who narrowly dodges the man's well aimed swing and snaps at the horse's hooves. The stallion rears back onto it's hind legs, letting out a panicked whinnie. With a yelp the man fall's from the horse's back, landing on the hot sand.

My gaze turns back to where I'm going, only to see a forest. I nearly faint at the sight of it, my eyes scanning longingly over the greenery. I've never seen a forest for over ten years, a year after the initial invasion.

With a new vigor, I urge the mare on, her pace quickening remarkably. The sun soon passes over us, slowly drifting into the west, giving way to dusk. The air begins to cool and I can't help but worry about my companions who look tired as they trail after the dappled horse who's breaths are coming in pants.

All we need to do is lose them in the forest.

My plan is easier thought then done because I feel like we're still miles away from the trees, yet they look so close. After what seems like hourse, with the crescent moon high in the sky, we finally enter the forest through the treeline.

Even though the men don't stop their chase, I can tell they're struggling to weave through the branches, some men even get knocked off their steeds and I can't help but smile amusedly at their surprised cries.

To be honest, I shouldn't have said anything because the next thing I know I am facing a cliff. I can't hear anything from it, but it's already late. The mare cries out in fear as we tumble over the side, the wolves following after us unknowingly. The air rushes past us and all I can think is that I failed my people.

Here I was, trying to escape from the men who took my home. I expected to get caught and beaten, something that has happened before. But dying? The possibility never crossed my mind.

Well, at least I'll be with my family. Closing my eyes, I stretch out my arms, the air caressing my body. Then there's water and I have no time to process anything as the air rushes out me, replaced by water.

My lungs scream in protest, crying out for air as I swing my arms out around frantically. I momentarily forgot how to swim and I can just see the goddesses disappointment flash on their elegant features.

But finally my instincts kick in and I am swimming toward what I hope is the surface. Light shines across the water's depths, twinkling like stars. I break the surface, expelling the water from my lungs.

Aries pops of up after me, whining and looking nothing like the dangerous wolf I saw before. Instead he looks like a lost pup with al his fur drenched in water.

Nahla surfaces, though she's more school in her looks and finally Apollo appears. I'm surprised he still looks as intimidating as before. The mare I still have yet to give a name is crying out, her hooves moving frantically in the water.

I can do nothing but grab reins and pull gently on the leather, speaking gentle words in my native language, trying to coax her into calming down. In time it works but I can see the exhaustion in everyone's features. I too am growing weary and can barely keep my head above water.

Spinning around, my eyes search frantically for land and I can't help the squeal of glee at seeing a beach not to far off. But my excitement soon plummets as I see how far it is.

"We can make it," Apollo declares confidently, though I know he's trying to keep our hope's up. I admire his inability to allow us to fail.

"Then let's not just float here, let's get a move on," I say, determination edging it's way into my body as I take a better hold of my mare's reins and start to kick toward land.

This is gonna take awhile.

A/N: _First chapter is a little rough, but next chapter we'll possibly meet Edmund and the rest of the Pevensie's, depending on what all fits into the 2nd ch._

 _I hoped you guys like._

 _Follow/Favorite/Review. Whatever floats your desire boat._


	2. Chapter 2

Warning: violence

All was quiet that day. The castle was asleep except for the guards that patrolled that night. Everything seemed fine until the alarm sounded and the princess sat up in bed.

"Mommy!" She cried, cowering underneath her covers, heart racing rapidly. Someone entered her room and she could only cry out in protest when hands pulled at her covers, taking her in their arms.

"Shh, honey, it's just me. It's just mommy," the queen cooed, smoothing a hand over her daughter's dark locks of hair. Her other hand supported her child, keeping her close to her as she raced into the next two bedrooms, taking her frightened children.

"What's happening, mother? Invaders?" The Prince asked, his hand itching to grab his sword that he had strapped to his hip as soon as his mother came to get him.

"I don't know, Erik. But no need to worry, your father will take care of it, I promise," the queen told him, ushering the four of them down the hallway and toward the secret passage at the end of the corridor.

The queen's mind raced with so many thoughts but only one stuck out like a sore thumb: get her children to safety. She was doing just that, carrying her youngest in her arms, two other two close to her side's.

Clangs of metal could heard down the hall, figures casting shadows against the rock walls. "Sabina, get the children out of here," the king called out from his place at the corner of the hallway, his sword cutting down an opposing soldier. "Hurry!"

"Father!" Prince Erik cried, his hand reaching for his sword. But before he could draw his weapon the queen spun her son around, tugging him along, heading down another pathway, but that too was overrun with soldiers.

With both ways blocked, they were stuck in the middle with no where to go. The queen held her children in arms, as if she could take their essence into her heart. She feared for her children, but a motherly rage filled her and she grasped the hilt of her son's sword, pulling it from it's scabbard.

Her hands took hold of the weapon, pushing her children behind her just as soldiers rushed toward them, weapons drawn. With a war cry that could have a man run for his gold, she slashed at the men, her sword cutting down three before one disarmed her. The weapon flew out of reach. She was held at sword point, her breathing harsh as she fixed the man with a hard glare.

"Take the children to Markus. He'll want to see them," he says, his face impassive. He doesn't even flinch as the queen lashes out, having to be held tightly by two men when her children are roughly grabbed by three guards.

"Mother!" They cry out. "Mother!"

-x-x-c-x-x-

The field of grass tickled my bare feet, the white gown I wore blowing in the breeze, my hair whipping around me. A warm feeling grows in the pit of my stomach, making me giggle as I pranced around the tufts of grass, my fingers grazing the tips. I felt so at peace with the world, like nothing could ever get me again.

I hummed appreciatively as my eyes wandered over the many colorful flowers, their vibrant pigments too surreal. My hands skimmed the stems, running over the smooth, waxy petals, my fingers rubbing gently. This has to be a dream.

"Why would you think that, sweet heart?" A voice asked.

My body jumped and whirled around, my eyes landing on a woman and her child. They both had dark hair that fell in curly waves down their backs, stopping just below their elbows. Their skin is coloured a deep olive, the sun having tanned it in the warm desert heat.

"Well, they look too fake, like someone painted it themselves," the girl answers. "No flower could be this beautiful."

The mother chuckled, bending down to pick the plant and hand it to her daughter. "What if I told you that they were real, sweetheart?"

Tears brim at the edges of my eyes, before one ran down my cheek. I remembered this day. I remembered it so clearly. It was a week before the attack, and my family decided to go visit the Ethereal Gardens up in the mountains.

"Mother," I whispered, my feet taking one slow step at a time. Just as I reached the two of them, they vanished and I am left alone in the field of grass by myself.

I collapsed into a heap of sobs on the ground, my knees pulled up to my chest with my arms wrapped tightly around them. My head is burried in my arms, the tears drenching my lightly scared arms.

"Why did you have to leave me?" I whimpered, my lower lip trembling.

"Everyone has a time and place in this world. Your mother served her purpose."

My head jerked up, eyes latching onto a great lion. His mane billowed around him in the gentle winds, making him look like a divine being that should be worshipped.

"Who are you?" I asked, unwrapping my arms around myself, standing, wiping my tears. I probably look like a complete mess in front of him.

"I am Aslan. I can see in your heart that you have been through many hardships, child. And all I can say is that it will all end soon," he said, his voice rich like a block of solid gold.

"What will end?" I asked, stepping forth only to back away again. "I don't understand."

The lion only chuckled. "You don't have to. Now, wake up, little one. Wake up."

His face leaned forward, his jaw opening slightly so that he could breath in my face. The warm air felt nice against my sodden cheeks, a fuzzy sensation running down my spine and to my toes.

Aslan...

The warm air brushed against my cheeks, my dark tresses flying in every direction. My body felt numb, almost asleep and I couldn't bring myself to move. The dappled mare-

No.

Gaia leaned down and nudged my side with her muzzle, her lips coming up to nip at my hair. The bridle whipped me in the face, and I know she knows what she did because she whinnied softly, almost amusedly.

With an involuntary groan, I pushed myself up, my head whipping around. I didn't recognize this beach, mostly because I haven't been to one in over eleven years but who's fault is that? Partly mine.

I gave Gaia a pat on the neck, her coat feeling softer than before. My hands ran through her black and white mane, brushing the thick hair.

"My lady, are you okay?" Aries asks, nudging against my side. I stumble from the soft nudge but I was quickly caught by Nahla who shot a chastening glare at her little brother. Gaia snorted and moved away, allowing the wolves space.

"I'm fine," I told them, plopping back down onto the sand with a heavy sigh. My head felt like it was being ripped opened and stuffed and my body didn't feel much better either.

"Where are we?" I muttered, both of my hands working my temples, rubbing in slow circles. It didn't do anything for my massive headache so instead I decided to take a look at my surroundings hoping it would go away on it's own soon enough.

The beach stretched as far as the eye could see, the treeline following suit, slowly lifting until the treeline was nothing but a rocky cliff.

"We aren't sure, your majesty. Apollo went out scouting quite awhile ago, he should be back any moment," Nahla informed, coming to stand next to me before sitting down.

My hands wrung together, pulling at my sleeves. What would mother do? Goddess, I didn't know. I couldn't think of anything my cursed head was just killing me. The waves didn't help much either with it's loud crashing against the sand.

A howl ran through the air, loud enough that it could be heard over the waves. The hair's on the back of neck stood on end as Apollo trotted toward us, his tongue licking his teeth. I had to admit that despite him being a wolf, he looked like he radiated power. He could be an alpha.

"There's a cave nearby with a small stream close by. We could rest there for tonight then decide where we go on from there," the black Direwolf notified, his bulky form towering over me from where I sat.

Standing on my two feet, I brushed off the sand and grabbed my shoes, lacing them back up, even if they weren't dry enough yet. I moved to grab the bridle on Gaia's headgear before following after the three wolf siblings.

We trekked through the mud and underbrush of the forest. I couldn't tell you how many times I've had my foot caught and would then suddenly be thrown forward, scraping my hands and knees on the rough earth. A small nub of a stick had embedded itself in my palm and I'm currently trying to walk and pick it out with my fingers.

Brushing away the dirt and leaves, I dug my nail into the flesh and nudged the small stick up and out of my palm. With a stroke of victory, I hissed out a triumphant "yes!" before I was nearly sent back onto the forest floor. Catching myself, I let out a string of curses under my breath as I scraped my knuckles on the bark.

Damn you Markus for locking me in my room most of my life. If I got out more then maybe I wouldn't be so clumsy in these darn woods. But maybe this is my own fault, I mean, if I had just been obedient, then maybe he-

Nope.

Gritting my teeth for the umpteenth time, I tried not to cry as my head pounded painfully, my skull feeling like it was being hit multiple times with an iron hammer. Sucking in a breath, I chided myself for acting so childishly and continued to follow after the four legged animals. They made it look so easy with their long legs and ability to not trip over every little groove in the ground.

But I had to admit that it was beautiful; the quietness of the forest, save for it's many inhabitants. The wind made the treetops sway gently from side to side, rustling the leaves. The chittering of chipmunks and squirrels had me whipping my head around, trying to find out where the sounds were coming from. A rabbit raced across the ground to my left, ducking into a hole in the ground.

Some part of me felt so in touch with nature, excluding for the all times I have tripped in the last hour. I liked the fresh smell of dirt and the woody scent that surrounded me. I wondered what it would be like to live to live in the woods forever, but I quickly discarded the thought because I then remembered my earlier cursing from tripping over an upturned root.

"My lady, the cave is just-"

Apollo didn't even get to finish his sentence when he was thrown onto his back, a black spotted cat having ran full force into his side. The black wolf grunted from the shock before regaining his equilibrium, snapping at the cheetah with his large canines.

Gaia was quick to flee in fear, her dappled frame bolting into the dense forest. Nahla was swift to tackle a smaller sized wolf, but before her teeth could sink into its side she was thrown to her side by a large black bear, his paws raised into the air, poised to crash with crushing force. The she-wolf rolled out of the way just as his claws came down, hitting the earth instead.

Aries was already pinned to the ground by a black striped tiger, it's paws held to his throat. He whimpered in protest to the claws digging into his neck, wiggling to get free but was stopped when the cat growled in warning. When I thought things couldn't get any worse a dagger was held to my throat, the cool steeled tip ghosting over my skin. A hand held the back of my neck, the fingers tight like a vice.

"No sudden movements," the voice muttered in my ear. The hand turned me around slowly, my eyes closed shut, breathing ragged.

"No sudden movements or your kids will suffer for your stupidity," a soldier bellowed, throwing the queen to the floor where her children stood. They scrambled over to her, their hands bound in front.

"Mother, are you alright?" The Prince asked, his hands wiping away the small trail of blood near her temple.

"Am I alright? I should be asking you, my sweets. Did they do anything? Are you hurt?" The queen was frantic in checking her children, running her hands over their bodies. Her eyes scanned their faces for any cuts or bruises. When she deemed them fit she brought all three of them into a bone crushing hug, relief flooding her.

"Mom, are we gonna die?" Lyanna asked, looking curiously at their mother.

"I don't know, dear."

"Edmund, lower you weapon!"

My eyes snapped open and I locked eyes with a dark eyes boy, his gaze impassive. Tears brimmed my eyes before I blinked and harshly rubbed them away. Gradually, the dagger was lowered. I gasped in relief, as if the dagger was suffocating me.

"Are you alright, my lady?"

My eyes snapped up to see a man with dark, swept back hair that touched he tops of his shoulders. His dark gaze looked worriedly at my face, flicking over my features.

I nodded silently, my hands coming up to play at the sleeves of my shirt. A nervous pit grew in the center of my belly, making me want to curl in on myself. My eyes locked onto the ground, shifting from my wolves to, to cats, and gradually back in front of me where I found it most interesting. My feet.

I hadn't realized how I must've looked to others, but I was on my own in forest with three Direwolves and a horse from someplace faraway. I didn't know these woods nor did I know Rhea had forests what with Markus burning the country. I hadn't expected other animals to be living in the forest either, nor did I expect other humans to be living this far away from any other civilization. Mostly everyone stays near the Capitol or at least near a town so they wouldn't die out in the scorch of the desert.

"I apologize for the misunderstanding. We thought you were a man," the accented man said, looking sheepish. He appeared genuinely sorry and I couldn't help the small sad smile.

"Why do you say that?" I asked quietly. "Do I look that bad?" My joke wasn't intentional, but he was chuckling nonetheless.

"No, no not all. It's just woman do not wear trousers," he said, his eyes shifting down to my legs. I looked down with furrowed brows.

"Where I come from, it doesn't matter if woman wear trousers or dresses. We can wear either," I shrug, looking back up at the man. He seemed nice enough with his shy behavior but reluctance to let it get to him. I found myself trusting him bit by bit wither every word spoken.

He looked slightly taken aback by my words, as if the very thought of woman wearing trousers was unnatural. But he let it slide anways, his expression thrown into the as me fixated me with a friendly smile.

"My name is Caspian," he said,

"My name's Reanna. And I would appreciate if you'd let my wolves up," I told him firmly. I was determined to keep my wolves alive. My eyes casted a glance at the three large figures who were still currently being pinned down.

Caspian looked troubled as he said, "can you promise that they won't attack?"

Peering over at Apollo who looked quite miffed, but nodded reluctantly. "Yes, I promise," I rushed out, nearly jumping with glee. Caspian nodded to the animals, signaling to let my wolves up.

Aries was the first to jump, gaining his balance. He shook the dirt from his sand coloured fur, huffing out a groan to come stand next to me. His wet nose nudged my hand, licking my fingertips. I had to lift my hand a bit to scratch behind his ears, but I didn't mind when it came to Aries.

Caspian and the dark and brooding Edmund took no shame in gawking at the sheer size of the Direwolves. They took in their uniquely colored fur and large paws. Apollo's bulky form was made for fighting, while Nahlas was running, her slender frame making her look tiny compared to her older brother. Now Aires, well, he wasn't old enough to be determined whether he was a runner or fighter, but he got into enough trouble with his childish antics.

"The sand coloured one is Aries, his sister is Nahla and the big black one, the oldest of the bunch, is Apollo," I named, the wolves having glanced at the two humans.

"They are bigger than any wolf we've seen before," Edmund breathed. Caspian nodded at his companions words, shaking his head before glancing up at me.

"If you want, we can take this conversation back to our castle where you and your wolves will be safe," the accented Caspian said.

The idea was tempting, and I could get some answers as to where we were, but I barely knew them and their first impression wasn't so great. A part of me did trust Caspian thought, what with his shy nature and kind words. But could I trust his companion? And were there possibly others awaiting for them back at the castle? Family? Friends? The possibilities were endless and I found myself looking to Apollo for help.

The wolf's eyes held some sort of reluctance, but he knew that if we wanted answers we would need to know where we were. He may not have wanted this, but he knew we needed it.

Turning back to the two men, I gave a small, timid nod. "Alright."

A/N: So I got this chapter written and posted. Yeppers.

Also, I big thanks to wildhorses1492 and Ghost(guest)

I'm glad you you both like it, and I did go back and edit my first chapter (which was riddled with spelling errors, thanks WH). As for Ghost, thanks for liking this story as well. I hope you like this one as much as the other story.

Follow/Favorite/Review, whatever floats your unicorn boat! (^w^)/

Criticism is allowed.


End file.
